翻譯Let Them Eat Cake by roxierose13
by unicorn-hp
Summary: It's always better to make things yourself, but Muggle cooking doesn't always work out the way you mean. Harry and Draco attempt to bake something and things don't always come out as planned, but it's not always a bad thing. DMHP


Title: Let Them Eat Cake!  
Author: roxierose13

Translater:小羽(unicorn)  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: Language, Lemon, Smut, Yaoi / Slash  
Disclaimer:I want but you know they were not。  
Summary: It's always better to make things yourself, but Muggle cooking doesn't always work out the way you mean. Harry and Draco attempt to bake something and things don't always come out as planned, but it's not always a bad thing.  
原文網址: Forever Fandom

"為什麼我們必須要做這個?"

"因為它意謂著很多事。"

"但是我恨 Muggle 烹飪的方法!"

" Draco ," Harry歎息,"這是為了Hermione的生日。你至少可以假裝關心一下。"

"為什麼我應該要假裝關心如果我不?"

" Draco!" Harry在他們的 Burkeshire 莊園中越過廚房的調裡台瞪著他交往二年的男朋友。

Draco噘嘴天真地交疊他的手臂在胸前。 "但是我不會烹飪! 為什麼Muggles無論如何都要做它?"

Harry歎息並翻了白眼。 "你真讓人受不了。"

Draco沈默一會兒, 堅決地視線穿過窗戶看著外面的花園。他從來就不了解為什麼Harry總是堅持用Muggle 的方法來製造事物而不用魔法。就他而言，他並沒有見到請求。

他偷偷地回瞥Harry, 他正無所事事地描繪調理桌上的紋路。他了解Harry想要為Hermione做這; 她是他最好的朋友, 畢竟。

他最後歎口氣 "好吧 ,"攤開他的手臂,"我來幫你做這愚蠢的蛋糕。"

Harry看了他一眼而且臉上展開一個大大的笑容。他滑下椅子蹦蹦跳跳地來到Draco身旁, 給他個擁抱。他邊說邊印上一個吻到Draco的唇上 "我就知道你會, Dray"。

當Harry開走到餐具室準備必需的材料時，Draco歎息。對自己喃喃自語的說 " Yeah , yeah ,"。他也從來都不知道Harry哪來在他之上讓他屈服的力量。

Harry很快就回來了, 他的手上抱滿了材料。當Draco在看的時候，他把它們放上調理台且分散整理了它們。Draco看著Harry拿出碗和攪拌用的湯匙。他不知該從何下手。 每一次他試著烹飪, 總會變成可怕地錯誤。

最後，Harry準備了製造蛋糕所有必需的事物。他伸手到架上拿了一座書架並放上有著紅色封面的食譜書。他快速地翻閱然後拿了一組刀架支稱著頁面。

他說 " Okay , Draco ," 從椅子上拉起Draco且站在他旁邊。

Draco動身, 雖然不願。當Harry遞給他一根木製的攪拌匙時，他看起來很疑惑。

"第一 , 我們必須拿出人造奶油 ," Harry說,選了個一小塊有著銀色包裝紙包裹的。他在一個調理碗中放入塊狀的人造奶油。然後他靠近食譜看了一眼並抓出一袋糖。他倒滿一整測量杯的糖再倒到人造奶油上面。

"好 , 攪伴 ," Harry指示Draco。

Draco看了看在他的手中的攪拌匙然後再看Harry, 然後是碗。他試驗性攪動, 就像他害怕它可能會跳到他身上似的。他開始混合攪伴塊狀的人造奶油和嘎扎嘎扎作響的糖。

當他試著壓扁奶油讓它和糖混在一起的時候，他抱怨 "這好硬 ,"。 Harry什麼也沒說, 只是以娛樂的角度來看Draco的努力。他知道它很硬。 他在 Dursley 家已經做過很多次。

最後，在他認為已經得到良好充足的攪拌後就允許Draco停下。

" 好的 , 現在我們必須– "他突然停住他的話注視著火爐。 "哦, 我忘記打開烤箱,只要再加入二顆蛋, 好嗎?"

"Wha--?" Draco說,當Harry在廣大廚房的另一邊飛奔之時感到些微地恐慌。

Harry暫時不見了，因此，Draco看向碗。緊接著是蛋, 等著被加進混合的那些。他看一下周圍,希望Harry能回來幫他。他不擅長Muggle 烹飪。

最後, Draco估計他在這一個步驟得靠他自己了。他小心地拾起其中一顆冰冷的蛋且實驗性地搖動它。他聳肩對著調理桌面擊碎它。 蛋散開, 嚇到他, 蛋落下。

他喃喃自語 " Oops ," 往下看到地板那裡現在有灘滑蛋水坑。

他漠視它一會兒, 雖然, 但已經能夠弄碎另外二個蛋放進調理碗裡。他瀏覽食譜讀到需要麵粉 2C。他不是很確定那是什麼意思。

他取出麵粉的袋子和一個立在附近的高腳杯。他倒了滿滿二杯的麵粉, 然後把它加入那團混合物裡。他開始攪拌, 對麵糊團的厚度感到驚訝。

" Hey ," Harry說, 從烤箱那回來,"你加了蛋 –哇!" 當他踩進滑蛋水池傾斜失去控制前說。他在到達之前滑行了一些腳步嘩啦一聲摔在地板。 " Ow!"

Draco仔細地檢查他而且嘗試不要看起來有罪。

Harry從地板上瞪著他。 "我想那答案應該是沒有"

"不，我加了 ," Draco逃避地說, 返回到那團厚麵糊。他認為這似乎太難攪拌，因此，他伸手過去到最近的液體並且加入一點。那能使這差事變得更加容易。

"你知道 ," Harry不高興地說, 從地板上小心翼翼地讓自己站起而且按摩著他的屁股,"不是因為我們正在用 Muggle 方法烹煮, 就意謂著你可以忘記該如何用你的魔仗來清掃。"

Draco注視他且見到他照護著他後面的挫傷。他誘惑地說的 "我能幫你好的更快"。

Harry瞪了他一眼。 "是的, 你可以, 但首先, 你必須完成這個蛋糕!"

Draco皺眉回到那團麵糊。他歪著頭皺眉。 這看起來有點不對。他再一次讀著食譜並發現他需要加某個叫香草的東西。他在瓶子的附近巡視然後看到一支黑色液體的小瓶子。

他倒出一湯匙後再將它倒進碗裡。攪拌它, 他看著麵糊團有點變黑。最後，他認為應該準備好了。

"現在我們要做什麼?" Draco問, 看向Harry , 他自從滑倒以後就堅決保持沈默。

Harry走過來從Draco的肩上看過去,仔細地檢查麵糊團。他決定這看起好了然後伸手去拿取一個矩形的烤盤。

他教Draco "把它倒進這裡 "。

當它一點一滴慢慢地進入烤盤內後，Draco舉起裝著麵糊的碗看。 Harry幫他刮掉在底部剩餘的麵糊然後引導Draco來到烤箱前。

指著烤箱, 他說 "現在我們把它放進這裡 "。 "然後我們要等候大概1 小時左右。"

"那麼長?" Draco問, 厭惡地注視著 Muggle 電器。

"是的 , 就那麼長," Harry說,翻著他的雙眼。

他讓Draco在烤箱前站一會兒然後向後走到調理桌要取得計時器。他走到調理桌附近踩進仍然裝飾在地板上的滑蛋水池然後--結束, 再一次, 讓他已挫傷的屁股摔在磁磚地板上。

" Shit!" 他對自己詛咒。 " Draco!"

" What?"

"過來這裡!" Harry呼叫, 嘗試在他的聲音中隱藏忿怒。

他聽到腳步聲,然後停止。

"你在哪裡?"

"在調理桌的另一邊, 過來這裡。"

他聽到Draco正朝他接近，然後他準備好。 Draco來到桌角的附近撞見到在地板上的Harry。他在旁邊停下，但是Harry突然伸出一隻手抓住Draco的褲管, 粗暴地拉他到地板上。

" Ow!" 當他跌落在地板的時候，Draco驚呼。

他努力地想要爬起但Harry立刻爬到他身上,將他釘牢在地板。 Harry向下怒視著他, 用膝蓋頂住讓他留在原地。

"你要將這裡整理乾淨嗎?"

"Ew ，Harry ," Draco發出嗚嗚聲," 我們正在躺在蛋中。"" 我知道 ," Harry嚴肅地說, 他的眼睛閃爍當他對Draco瞪視時。 " 你知道這是誰的錯嗎?"

Draco注視著他，然後他的回答變成憤怒。 " Yes! 你是要我做這討厭的蛋糕的那一個!"

"你這是在責備我囉?" Harry懷疑地問。

"還有更好的提議嗎?"

" Yes! 你已經二十歲了, Draco; 你應該知道該如何對自己的行為負責!"

Draco皺著眉看往Harry然後是他的姿勢再看向他的背。他不喜歡這樣。 只是認為在地板上的那些蛋困擾著Harry。

一下子, 他調換他的姿勢讓Harry躺下現在他是跨立的那個人了。他從處於優勢的位置上笑嘻地對著Harry,無視他正遭受凶惡神情的襲擊。

"現在 , Harry , 如果你還記得 ," Draco圓滑地說, 讓他的手指撫遍Harry的全身,"只要你說出來我可以幫你擺脫在小屁屁上的疼痛。"

"你只是想要碰我的屁股 ," Harry 吼叫。 "而且別想我這麼容易就原諒你。"

"但是 , Harry ," Draco耳語, 傾身向下在Harry的頸上輕彈著他的舌,"你無法抗拒我。"

"我並沒有抗拒不了你 ," Harry馬上反擊, 移動他的身軀試著忽視在Draco動作中覺醒的堅硬。

Draco的手指現正有技巧地照著自己的方式在Harry的襯衫下游移,當手指繼續攀登之時也讓襯衫往上推的更遠。它們靈活地在曬成棕褐色的皮膚上移動,慾望在 Quidditch型的肌肉上奔馳。

" Fuck , Draco ," Harry警告地說,感覺他自己正要屈服於這敏感的觸覺。

Draco無視這警告繼續在Harry的胸前移動他的手,將襯衫移升到Harry的下巴。他俯身靠近壓進一個吻到Harry的頸上, 就在他的耳朵下緣, 輕彈他的熱舌在曬黑的肌膚上。

他聽見Harry呻吟時就知道他嬴了。他離開半秒就為了脫掉Harry的襯衫。他把襯衫拉過他的頭丟到另一旁。在Harry可以抗議前，Draco的手更進一步向下滑行, 敏捷地解開Harry牛仔褲上的鈕扣。

繼續往Harry的頸上作他的朝拜, 滑動著他的舌與齒在毫無遮蔽頸部肌膚上。他一點一點地輕咬,引發Harry的一聲呻吟。

他的手，同時，鬆開了牛仔褲上的釦子並且在布料上折磨人地撫摸著。它們對著Harry褲子中的堅硬摩擦著使Harry呻吟出聲。

他知道他已經沉淪，但他不在乎。他會為Draco做任何事,即使這意謂得在有蛋的廚房地板上做愛。 Harry思想著開始摸索尋找他的魔仗。

Draco停下一會,質問地看著Harry。 Harry最後找到他的魔仗念出一句咒語。 "Evanesco。"" 這就是我愛你的理由之一 ," Draco自以為是地評論。

Harry翻白眼到了頂點,在頸背附近抓起Draco而且拉他投入一個熾熱的吻中。他們的嘴同時地張開而這吻也越來越熱烈。

Harry忘情的呻吟當Draco的舌貪婪地伸進他的嘴裡, 盡情地品嚐裡面全部的甜美。親吻繼續的當時，Draco的手竟被遺忘。 Draco的雙手改為纏繞在Harry濃密的黑髮中。

" Dra – " Harry喘氣,中斷了親吻。他可以感覺他的勃起努力對抗著他的牛仔褲, 極度渴望被釋放。

Draco改為進攻Harry的脖子和他的肩膀輾轉來到胸前的同時雙手游移在這擁有美好身材的軀幹上。

在他用溫暖的嘴環繞粉紅突起虔誠地吸吮前 , 他的牙齒在Harry的乳頭上輕刮。

" Fuck–Draco, please!" Harry喘息,挺身向上。

Draco最後注意到他的懇求而移開, 強拉著要讓在Harry臀上的牛仔褲脫離。他取來他的魔仗執行了潤滑和保護咒。當他感覺Draco光滑的手指進入他的身體時，Harry呻吟。

" Dray–please, fuck–come on !" 他大叫,在Draco手指的折磨中扭動身軀。

在Draco決定Harry準備好之前幾次將手指插入他的小穴內。他移開了手指並且很快地去除他自己的衣服, 然後放置他已滲漏的分身頂端到Harry的入口。

他慢慢地插入, 讓他自己完全被包裹在Harry裡面。當他插入地更深時他看著Harry的臉因狂喜而扭曲。Harry雙眼緊閉呼吸變緊促沉重。

一旦Draco的分身完全地埋入男孩身裡,他開始移動,速度越來越快。在他已經不能忍受地變更硬時他快要無法繼續堅持地更久。

他刺穿著進入Harry, 猛烈地撞進在他之下努力迎合著他的身軀。在他用力貫穿時他可以感覺Harry炙熱的小穴緊咬著他的分身。這似乎超過他所能承受的他已經可以感覺他的高潮湧現。

" Fuck, Harry–you're so–Harry!" 當他再一次猛烈地撞進又熱又緊的小穴時，Draco叫喊。

在他下面，Harry用力地頂上臀部迎合著Draco, 撞擊與迎合。在他們的身體連接處他感覺火熱的高潮使他沉醉在快感中。

" Oh–Draco–shit, fuck! Dray–!" 當他突然達到高潮的時候，Harry大叫, 在他突然爆發之時眼前變得一片空白。狂喜的高潮席捲他的全身令他顫抖。

Draco感覺到Harry的爆發並聽到他尖叫著他的名字就知道結束了。幾秒後也在Harry的身裡爆發，Draco噴發,用他的熱液填滿這黑髮男孩。他閉上雙眼感覺熱潮遍佈全身,留給他激動地感官知覺。

他幾乎要被榨乾，倒在Harry的身上。他們一起躺著喘息數分鐘, 嘗試控制他們的每個呼吸把它導回正常。

Draco滿意地歎息一會兒之後翻身離開Harry。他躺在冰涼的磁磚上盯著天花板的壁畫看。 最後他說 "我覺得 Muggle 烹飪並不壞 "。

在他旁邊，Harry笑說。 "我告訴過你了。"

Draco只是挑起一道眉毛來覆議。他正想說更多時，房間的另一邊傳來一聲爆炸聲。

Harry在下一秒中爬起, 注視在附近的噪音來源。當Harry向烤箱直奔的時候，Draco慢慢地起身觀看。

Harry抓了副手套打開烤箱的門。巨大的黑煙從開放的門竄出逼得Harry得向後退, 邊咳嗽邊在他身前揮舞著手。一旦清除黑煙後, 他往前伸手將烤盤拉出。

他把它擺放在調理桌上然後Draco走過來看它。在中間有個很深的洞而其餘的部份完全變黑。 Harry盯著它看了一會兒, 然後慢慢地看向Draco。 "你到底做出什麼東西啊?"

Draco聳肩。 "我不知道。不論是什麼在桌上。"

Harry歎息翻著雙眼。他看回到仍舊在冒煙的蛋糕邊歎息。 "我猜你是個爛廚師。"

" Well，我確實警告過你。"

" Wow，Harry，Draco, 這真是令人驚奇!"

Harry和Draco除了對她微笑外又快速地交換一瞥。 Hermione心裡已有準備當她看到所謂"她的生日蛋糕"。它是一個三層的鬆散蛋糕, 用白色的糖衣和粉紅的花裝飾著。

"這是你們做的嗎?" 她問, 審視著蛋糕並刮取一點糖霜來品嚐。

"你可以這麼說 ," Harry說得很慢,滑動他的手臂環繞Draco的且拼命地想要隱藏在臉上升起的笑容。


End file.
